The Hero and The Wizard
by Keys2theKingdom
Summary: He was cursed. He was supposed to be alone; it was safer that way. But Arthur didn't want to be alone. He didn't want to be without Alfred. USUK Minor Harry Potter crossover Doujin novelization


_I pretended that it didn't bother me; but it always did._

**"Look! It's him!"**

(_Everywhere I go-)_

**"Let him though."**

(_-it never stops-)_

**"He'll kill you."**

(_-it's not my fault-)_

**"So scary!"**

(_-leave me alone already!)_

**"Don't get too close."**

_ The whispers were constant, always trailing behind me. A constant reminder of who- _what_ I was._

**"They say that if you say his name out loud, you'll be cursed and die."**

_ I was always- _always_ alone._

**"T-thank G-God...I-I'm lost. And I-I don't k-know how to f-find my d-dorm. A-are y-you lost t-too? C-come on, w-we can go back t-together..."**

_ Some fresh-faced, wide-eyed freshman had found me crying in the hall and assumed I was lost like him. That was the first time anyone had ever held my hand._

**"Hey, can you let go of my hand already?"**

_ I knew where to go, so I just decided to lead him back. Then he'd never talk to me again._

**"NO! Let's keep them together!"**

_ He was grabbing so hard that it hurt, and I couldn't help but scold him for being such a wimp. Funny, the first person to ever hold my hand and I'm yelling at him for it. That was a new one._

_ In fact, everything-_

**"Hey! You're that guy from the other night, right? I wanted to thank you! I would have done it then, but as soon as I got to my room you disappeared!"**

_(Damn it, I didn't think he'd be able to get a good look at me in the dark...)_

**"And I wanted to know if you managed to make it back too! I was really worried you know. But anyway, thanks a lot! I'm really glad that I met you!"**

_(What's with this guy..?)_

_ -even being told 'thank you' was completely foreign._

_ After that, he wouldn't leave me alone. He followed me _everywhere_._

**"Just tell me your name!"**

_He wanted to know my name-_

**"What the hell is wrong with you? Leave me alone already!"**

_-but of course-_

**"Tell me your name! I'm tired of saying just 'YOU' all the time! Now answer me!"**

_-I couldn't tell him._

**"You've been at school for over a month now- you've heard the rumors about me right? If anyone says my name...they'll die. It's true."**

_I was cursed._

**"So? I already knew the rumors were true! The teachers told me when they noticed I was following you around! Who cares? I still want to know your name!"**

_(What?)_

**"Look, I'm not bloody joking you git!"**

_But-_

**"My name is Alfred F. Jones!"**

-_Alfred didn't care._

**"Listen to me!"**

_I thought he was an idiot._

**"Don't worry! I came to Hogwarts to become a HERO! I'm not going to lose to some stupid curse! So come on! Tell me!"**

_(A hero..? This guy's mental...)_

**"A-Arthur...Arthur Kirkland..."**

_But those words-_

**"Nice to meet you Arthur!"**

_-made me want to believe it would be okay._

**"Arthur!"**

_And just like that-_

**"Don't say my name so bloody loud!"**

_-we became friends._

_ But no matter how many times he said my name, no matter how many times he practically screamed it at the top of his lungs to the entire school, the curse never took effect._

**"Arthur! I got onto the quidditch team!"**

_And slowly-_

**"Arthur! Help me study! **_**Please!**_**"**

_-I could feel myself slipping._

**"Thanks Arthur! You're so good at explaining this stuff!"**

_I was falling in love._

**"Your magic is getting stronger. I should probably put another spell on you to keep it back."**

_But it was wrong. I _couldn't_ love someone._

**"I'll also need to move you to your own room, I don't want anyone getting hurt if the curse gets stronger."**

_I was cursed._

**"Also, I've heard you've gotten quite close to that first year named Alfred lately."**

_I was meant to be alienated- it was better that way._

**"I-I'm sorr-"**

_If I was alone, I couldn't hurt anyone._

**"I'm happy for you."**

_(What?)_

**"It'll be good for you to have a friend."**

_(Don't say that.)_

**"Dude, where were you? I was looking all over Arthur!"**

_(If you say that-)_

**"Um...I was at..."**

_(I won't be able to stop.)_

**"Eh, forget it. I just wanted to tell you that I'm staying for Christmas break!"**

_But I didn't want to be alone._

**"What? Why?"**

_(If you say that-)_

**"Because you're staying! What I'm saying is...I wanna be with you Arthur."**

_(I'll never be able bear being alone again.)_

**"Oh yeah! Come on, I wanted to show you something!"**

_I didn't want to be without Alfred._

**"Hey! Where are we going?"**

_(He's too strong...)_

**"Okay, I don't think anyone'll see us here. Watch Arthur!"**

_(Oh no, please...)_

**"Alfred?"**

_(He disappeared...)_

**"I'm over here..."**

_(Thank God-)_

**"GIT!"**

_(-he's okay.)_

**"OW! That hurt!"**

_(I thought the curse had finally happened...)_

**"But wasn't that cool? Some kind of blanket thing that makes me invisible! I just woke up and it was there!"**

_So-_

_ (At least nothing bad happened today...)_

**"Dude! You have the coolest room ever!"**

_-I didn't listen to reason._

**"What the hell are you doing here? You **_**can't**_**-"**

_I didn't _think_._

**"**_**Shhh!**_** If you're not quiet, someone'll find out I'm here. I always wanted to see your room Arthur!"**

_(Damn it, stop hugging me...)_

**"What are you doing here Alfred? It's way past curfew..."**

_(What is he-)_

**"I'm...hanging out with you."**

_(Did Alfred just-)_

**"Because I like yo-"**

_(-kiss me?)_

**"YOU IDIOT!"**

_(Nononononononnonoo, this can't be happening...)_

**"OW! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"**

_(This _can't_ be happening!)_

**"Please forgive me...?"**

_(Forgive _you_? I'm the one...who needs to be forgiven...)_

_ I was selfish._

**"Stop smiling like that! I-it was revenge!"**

_I was happy...So happy I didn't know what to do with myself..._

_Please forgive me for that..._

"ALFRED!"

_Blood, so much blood..._

**"Unicorn? In the woods?"**

"Wake up...please...wake up..."

_Alfred's blood..._

**"I'll go with you! We might need the invisibility cloak!"**

"Open your eyes..."

_It's all my fault..._

**"Hey..Arthur I don't like this place..."**

"Alfred..._please_..."

**"Arthur!"**

_It's _all_ my fault..._

**"This is a time turner. It lets you go back in time so that you can change the future. I'll give this to you Arthur. And pray that you'll never have to use it."**

_But I can fix it._

"I'm so glad I kept it..."

_I'll make sure none of this ever happens...any of it._

_ I won't tell him my name, I won't even become friends with him..._

_ I'll make sure that I never get anywhere near him at all..._

_ It's what I should have done a long time ago._

"I'm sorry...Alfred..."

_I was happy you called my name._

"I'm sorry..."

_You were my first friend._

"I'm so sorry..."

_The only one who had ever been kind enough to hold my hand._

_ To be honest, I _loved_ being held tight, no matter how much I complained._

_ ...You made me so happy._

_ But it's not right that you have to die because of it._

**"I love you Arthur!"**

"Thanks for everything love...I'll fix it...don't worry..."

_This is...goodbye._

"Arthur...wait..."

/

"Hey Al!" Alfred F. Jones, sixth year student, turned towards his friend Kiku while stuffing his mouth full of bread.

"What do you mean 'what'? You're still eating breakfast?"

"Hey! I'm an athlete- I need the energy!"

"Well, whatever. Eat all you want as long as you win!"

"Oh...it's that guy..."

Almost everyone quieted as a tall blond man, no one knew his name, walked through the crowd. There were strange rumors about him, death and curses hovered over his head. The only one still talking, completely oblivious to who was passing less than a foot away from him, was Alfred.

"Of course I'll win! I'm the hero!

The blond man moved on, and the chatter resumed again.

Alfred never even turned his head.

**AN: ;A; So saaaaad. This is a novelization of 'The Hero and the Wizard' (or, that seems to be the most popular title. I've heard several.) here's the link with spaces:**

**http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=dR9OoEDr5W0**

**I'm sorry if it's confusing...;A;**


End file.
